


Suicidal Friends: Karkat Vantas x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Suicidal Karkat, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Skylar Saffer, and you have no friends. Until you find a person who has the same problems as you..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicidal Friends: Karkat Vantas x Reader

Your name is Skylar Saffer, and you just got to school, the place you absolutely hate. You are in 9th grade, and you are 15 years old. You hate everyone here. Everyone thinks you're a freak. You are bullied because of the way you look, dress, and for the fact that you tried to commit suicide. You have had suicidal thoughts for almost two years, and they never stop. You've tried to get help, but no one cares about your problems. Your family is abusive, and they don't give a shit about you. No one does. Everyday, you have new bruises and cuts. You always wear your black hoodie to hide the cuts on your arms, and skinny jeans. You have long, jagged, black 'scene' hair. And you always wear thick eyeliner. You walk down the hall to first period. On your way there, you meet your main bully: Dave Strider. You try to avoid him, but he notices you.

"Hey fatass, did you eat enough today?" Dave asks. Did I mention that you're anorexic?  
He then approaches you, and you try to get away. Dave pushes you into a locker.

"You can't get away from me, fucker," Dave says through his teeth

"Let me go!" You struggle to get away, but you fail. He slaps you in the face, and busts your lip.

"Hey asshat! Let her go!"

Dave looks around for the person who said that, still keeping his grip on your arm, and you do the same. Who would've said that to Dave Strider? He's like the god of the school. Then you notice him. A guy with black hair, almost covering his dark, red eyes. _Must be contacts,_ you thought. He was hot, going on sexy, but you knew you could never be with him. 

"What did you say to me, shorty?" Dave was angered.

He brushed the insult off him. 

"I said let her go..or else," the guy threatened.

"Or else what?! What could _you_ do to _me_?"

Instead of answering, the black haired guy punched Dave in the face, nocking his sunglasses off. Dave put a had up to his now bleeding nose. Then he turned to you.

"You'll pay for this you bitch!" He spat at you, then walked away cursing. You never felt so happy in your life! Someone actually stood up for you..

"Hey fuckass, I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas."


End file.
